


Butterflies

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 118, F/M, Fluff, Jester POV, One moment of Sad but that's it, introspective, mostly just cute happy Jester being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: Episode 118A breakfast after, and the wonderful effects of kisses on moods.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Butterflies

Jester feels like her heart is bursting.

She’s soaring as she wakes up and requests a hot chocolate from the most adorable little calico before she even goes to breakfast. Breakfast where Fjord will be. Fjord who kissed her. She could spin with joy. She did in fact. She spun around, and smiled so wide her cheeks felt stuck. Jester giggled as she readied for breakfast and maybe she tried to make her hair look extra nice.

Staring in the mirror faltered her mood a bit though. She was different. Not much, but just enough to see. You’re still pretty they had said. It was worth it they’d all agreed. Her hand lingers at her horns as she puts her jewelry on, and Fjord’s words echoed. _A pretty serious toll._

He hadn’t shied away from the thing she felt in her stomach and didn’t want to say.

She finishes getting ready though, pushes past the upset with a nuzzle to Sprinkle, and blinking away watery eyes. Not today. Not the first day she’s been kissed. Really kissed. For real this time. _By Fjord._ All her hopes about him had nearly gone until recently when he seemed…well Jester had worried she had been reading into things. She’d worried she’d only been getting her hopes up; carrying his unicorn around in her pocket, and talking herself into and out of the idea that it was ok to let herself feel something more for him again. 

Now here she was, freshly kissed and buzzing and Jester floats down to breakfast, smiling to Yasha, Beau, Caleb, and Dagon. As she says hello, she tries to be strategic in where she sits, eventually settling on next to Yasha with a space to the side and across the way. Room for Fjord if he’s not too late. 

Caduceus comes in next, then Veth, and now she’s waiting, foot starting to bounce in nerves as she keeps glancing to the doorway.

“I wonder where Fjord is?” Beau asks, and hearing his name jolts Jester to sitting straight in her chair. 

“I could go check on him,” she offers just a little too quickly.

“It’s fine, I’ll go,” Beau says and starts getting up, snagging a piece of bacon to eat on the way there. Jester slumps just a little at the missed chance to go to him. She really should have just tried his door when she was going down to breakfast herself, she just didn’t _think._

So Jester waits, swinging her feet, picking at her blueberry pancakes, and trying not to fidget too much. She’s not sure how well she’s doing on that last point.

“Are you alright, Jester?” Yasha asks, interrupting her anxiety.

“I’m fine,” she smiles, “I could just use some more syrup.” Jester beckons for it from across the table, and pours more on her pancakes once it’s been passed to her. “How are you doing Yasha, did you sleep well?” 

“I slept well, yeah. Are you sure you’re ok?” she asks it a bit softer this time, and Jester can feel her smile want to waver, but she pushes it aside.

“Yep! Don’t worry about me.” She takes a big bite, and as she’s chewing nearly chokes because Beau and Fjord come through the door, and it’s like she’s lovesick. She is lovesick. One kiss and all the feelings she boxed up have come flooding free, and she isn’t used to them anymore, and everything’s magnified because _he kissed her._

She can barely stand it.

“Found him sleeping,” Beau announces, and Fjord looks sheepish as she shakes his shoulder. 

“Sorry about that, somehow I didn’t sleep well,” he says as he takes the chair diagonal to her, the others around her all filled up, but at least he’s not further down table. He doesn’t look at her at first, but eventually his eyes come to her, and he offers a smile that looks a little shy. Oh no. Is it because of their kiss? What if he regrets it? He kissed her though, _asked_ if he could because Fjord may not be a storybook hero, but sometimes he gets it pretty close. 

She smiles again, encouraging, hoping everything is alright, hoping he’s not having bad dreams, and knowing she definitely shouldn’t ask about their conversation last night. But she could ask other things. “It’s not Uk’otoa is it?” she asks, “Any bad dreams?”

He glances down and lets out a soft huff of a laugh, “No, nothing like that, don’t worry Jester,” his looks back up to her and eyes linger as he pauses. Her heart beats slow in her chest, but she doesn’t dare look away. “No bad dreams.”

She believes him. Not just Fjord-is-being-charming belief, but real belief, like this is her friend and her…..well she doesn’t know that part, but she knows she’s pretty dang sure she loves him, and she definitely knows she trusts him. So if he said no bad dreams, if he told her not to worry, she was going to trust him until she could talk to him. “Good! Let’s get you some coffee. You’ll need it for the day if you didn’t sleep.”

“Coffee sounds great. Who’s got it?” Fjord looked around the table as he started filling his plate with the array of choices already ordered, not bothering for anything else.

“There’s still some left, but we might need more,” Beau started passing the carafe down to Fjord as Caleb summoned a small kitten server. 

“Would you please bring us more coffee,” Caleb asks the spectral feline. He turns back to the table, “Is there anything else we need? Fjord?”

Five different requests overlap each other, including Jester’s for more hot chocolate, so while Caleb gets it sorted out Jester keeps glancing to Fjord who is mostly busy eating. He catches her once, and she looks away quickly, then realizes how stupid she’s being since _they just kissed_ , so she looks back after a second even though she’s pretty sure she’s blushing only to see him clearing his throat and also starting to blush.

Oh wow they were bad at this. 

She gives him a little smile while she tries not to giggle at how silly she feels. Once he returns it she glances to Caduceus because if anyone’s going to notice it would be him, and Jester breathes a tiny sigh of relief when he’s busy talking to Yasha. 

Her hot chocolate arrives, balanced by a sweet translucent grey cat, and as Jester takes it she thinks that today is going to be alright. Not kiss good, she’s not sure anything they can find in Eiselcross can be that good, but her bubbling happiness makes it feel like maybe, just maybe, the day will be ok. She might even get to kiss Fjord again tonight, and looking forward to that makes staring down their mission a little bit easier. Take _that_ terrifying, horrible, ancient, astral city.


End file.
